Alejarme de todo
by Ann Light Lothringen
Summary: Lo dejo ahí, sin poder despedirse, su instinto no le fallaba algo estaba mal, muy mal. Algo había dicho que la lastimo bastante, ella no era una chica que reaccionara así, no lo era.


**Hola ¿Que tal? :D**

 **Hace tiempo que no subía nada, esta historia la tengo creo desde hace más o menos un mes ¿Porque no la había subido? La verdad es que últimamente nada de lo que hago me gusta, ni siquiera el cómo toco la guitarra eso significa que por ende nada de lo que escribo me gusta. Creo que estoy pasando por algo que se podría llamar "Depresión". Pero bueno ya no les hago tanto rollo, lo que se me olvide lo pongo abajo así que a leer.**

 **Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de enfrente del edificio en donde vivía junto a su hermano mayor, era un lugar por donde nadie pasaba, el sitio perfecto se podría decir. Se agarraban las manos y se dirigían una que otra mirada, reinaba un silencio entre los dos, pero no un silencio desagradable, era agradable y así se mantuvo hasta que ella hablo._

- _¿Cómo vas a hacer para juntar lo de ser exorcista con la Universidad? –Pregunto Shura -No crees que será algo difícil… Pero bueno tu eres tan inteligente –en su voz se notaba un poco de burla.-Conseguirás como juntar las dos cosas… Creo._

 _Ella estaba feliz se le notaba, disfrutaban los momentos así, los dos solos aislados de todo el mundo. No les molestaba mostrarse cariño en público… Bueno no les molestaba pero no les gustaba hacerlo mucho, no era pena, solo el que la gente les viera era algo un poco incómodo._

 _Era momento de decirlo y él lo sabía, ya se lo había dicho a Rin, solo faltaba decirle a ella. Los demás ya se enterarían después, Rin le había prometido que no le diría a nadie a menos que él le dijera._

 _-Voy a tomarme unas vacaciones de ser exorcista, si así se pueden llamar._

 _-¿Eh? Bueno… No puedo decir que no esperaba que dijeras eso.- dijo mientras apretaba la mano de el con cariño y le dedicaba una sonrisa que el adoraba, pero aun así no esperaba esa contestación ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Cómo? Y la respuesta llego rápidamente a él._

 _-Rin te lo dijo ¿Verdad?_

 _Ella le sonrío mientras alzaba los hombros. Su mirada decía "¿Tu qué crees?" él soltó un suspiro, soltó la mano de ella y se la llevo junto a la otra a la cabeza poniendo esta entre las dos manos recargándose en las piernas._

 _-¿Por qué te lo tenía que decir?- murmuro_

 _-Más bien ¿Por qué no me lo tenía que decir? – Él la voltio a ver, quitando las manos de la cabeza, ella lo miraba fijamente.-Fue algo rápido, en realidad, en cuanto me lo dijo se arrepintió y se regañó el mismo. -En serio que eso de que lo regañes casi por todo lo que hace lo está afectando._

 _-Yo no lo regaño por todo –Alego Yukio rápidamente y al ver la mirada de ella recapacito su respuesta –Bueno a lo mejor si… Pero es porque lo quiero y por eso quiero que evite hacer estupideces que lo pongan en peligro a él o los demás. –Su mirada se encontraba fija en el suelo mientras lo decía. El decir que quería a su hermano no es algo que expresara con nadie ni siquiera a su propio hermano, pero se sentía bien decirlo debes en cuando._

 _Por una experiencia nada agradable de la que no le gustaba acordarse, a partir de meses atrás estaba tratando de mostrar más sus sentimientos a no quedarse callado nada de lo que sentía o pensaba, ¿Le costaba? Si, a veces. No era algo que se podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana, ni mucho menos en un par de meses. Por eso ella se limitaba a no hacer bromas (no muy seguido) cuando mostraba lo que sentía._

 _El silencio volvió._

 _-Unas vacaciones de ser exorcista ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo has decido? Cuatro Ojos –Pregunto Shura su voz se oí como la de una niña curiosa de saber algo._

 _-Bueno tú los has dicho, sería difícil mantener las cosas al mismo tiempo –Ella lo vio enarcando una ceja, como diciendo que no era la única razón de porque lo hacía. –Aunque sé que si me organizo podría hacerlo, pero quiero alejarme de todo esto un tiempo, creo que el alejarme me ayudara a aclarar mi mente de que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida –Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando.- Alejarme de todo y todos._

 _Shura se quedó callada. Bastante pensaba Yukio, algo no iba bien. Ella se paró lentamente el aire hacia que su pelo corto (lo traía a la por debajo de los hombros pero arriba de la cintura) volara para enfrente, tapando el rostro. En ese momento para sorpresa de Yukio voltio a verlo y dijo:_

 _-Me parece bien, es tu vida tú haces lo que quieras con ella, eso se respeta, Rin está feliz por ti al igual que todos los demás y yo también me incluyo, estoy feliz… Tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos luego._

 _Lo dejo ahí, sin poder despedirse, su instinto no le fallaba algo estaba mal, muy mal. Algo había dicho que la lastimo bastante, ella no era una chica que reaccionara así, no lo era._

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _-¿Qué fue lo que entendió mal? –Seguía preguntándose._

Sintió que algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, rápidamente lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se paró rápidamente de la silla y vio a Rin no muy lejos de la puerta con una chancla en la mano lista para ser lanzada, Yukio miro el suelo al lado de él ¡Le había pegado con una chancla!

-¿Qué te pasa? Nii-san –Pregunto enojado.

-Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso.-Rin también parecía enojado.

-¿Y por eso me avientas una chancla?

-No, la verdad no, siempre he querido aventarle una chancla a alguien, pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad –Yukio lo miro enojado.-Bueno no importa, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en algo. –Su respuesta fue tajante mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Okey.- Rin soltó la chancla, fue al closet, de donde saco una chamarra de cuero blanca, poniéndosela al instante.

-¿Vas a salir? Nii-san

-Sí, voy a salir a dar un paseo con Kuro y Shiemi –Respondió con una sonrisa de lado a lado en la cara. Kuro se encontraba dormido en la cama, Rin trataba de despertarlo.

-Está bien, diviértete.

-Ah cierto, Yukio… Mmm yo quería decir que sin querer…

Yukio lo interrumpió.

-Le dijiste a Shura lo de retirarme un tiempo de los exorcistas, si, ya lo sé.

-Lo siento… Creí que ya para ese momento se lo habrías dicho, no creí, que aun después de días de que me dijiste a mí, ella no lo sabía.-Rio nervioso

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano se lo iba a decir.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste en ese trayecto de días o por lo menos después de mí? Porque si sabes, es obvio que apenas te enteraste que yo le dije ¿no?

Rin a veces lo sorprendía, cuando pensaba así las cosas tan rápidamente, como para formular una pregunta así, era eso o lo que le decían que a veces subestimaba a su hermano, pero también existía la posibilidad de que era algo sencillo de deducir.

-Apenas le dije hoy- Respondió Yukio. Su hermano mayor lo miro fijamente y sonrío.-O por lo menos eso trate, porque alguien ya le había dicho, así que no tiene caso que se lo dijera porque ya lo sabía.- Le reprocho con una sonrisa

-Oye dijiste que no me preocupara y ahora me dices eso – Rin trato de sonar dolido pero le devolvió la sonrisa.-La verdad es que estoy feliz por ti, vas a poder cumplir el sueño que has tenido desde que somos niños.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Rin decidió proseguir.

-No puedo decirte que no me pone un poco triste el que te vayas…

-No me voy a mudar a otro país.-Interrumpió

-Lo sé, lo que trato de decirte es que te voy a extrañar, todos te vamos a extrañar, hasta Izumo, aunque no lo creas ella te quiere y te tiene un aprecio.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar, pero aun no me voy las clases de la Universidad empiezan hasta después de las vacaciones, aún tenemos un par de meses… Aparte ya nos estamos poniendo muy sentimentales, no nos pusimos así cuando iba a venir aquí, aparte me parece que Shiemi debe de estar esperándote a ti y a Kuro.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos.-Cierto, rápido Kuro. Nos vemos al rato.

Cuando Yukio creyó que ya se habían ido su hermano mayor se asomó rápidamente la cara por la puerta y dijo:

-Por cierto evadiste mi pregunta de hace rato.

-¿Qué pregunta? – Obviamente sabia cual pregunta.

-Ya sabes cual… Creo que la evadiste porque la respuesta es que estabas nervioso de como se lo ibas a decir, más bien de usar las palabras correctas.

-Ya lárgate. No hagas esperar a Shiemi-san

Y dejando esas palabras en la mente de su hermano menor, Rin se fue.

 _-¿Nervioso? ¿Palabras correctas? –_ Su mente estaba hecha un caos y estuvo hecha un caos por lo menos una hora. Hasta que sin darse cuenta Rin lo había ayudado.- _Por eso se fue… ¡Estúpido! Lo último que dijiste… Lo he dicho sin pensar… Que bobo soy._

Salió rápidamente dormitorio en dirección a donde ella vivía, a lo mejor podría esperar para decirle que lo había dicho sin pensar, pero como dicen "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy". Aparte aún era temprano. Bueno no tanto eran las 6: 00 de la tarde. Pero si todo resultaba como quería estaría de regreso en una hora.

Cuando salió del edificio vio a Rin a lo lejos con Kuro, decidió evitarlo para evitarse tener que darle explicaciones en ese momento, más tarde cuando regresara le diría. Claro, si le preguntaba.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su objetivo empezó a recordar como Rin se había enterado de la relación que tenía con Shura y como había reaccionado.

 **Flashback**

 _Yukio y Shura se encontraban en la habitación del dormitorio. Ella se encontraba sentada en la silla del escritorio de Yukio, la había volteado para no darle la espalda, se encontraban hablando de algo importante. ¿Cuándo le dirían a Rin y a los demás de su relación?, Yukio no se sentía aun listo para decirles, no entendía por qué tenían que decirles a todos, solo tenían que darse cuenta con sus comportamientos hacia el otro ¿No?_

 _-¿Con nuestros comportamientos? ¿En serio?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido cruzando los brazos._

 _-Sí, ¿Por qué no?- Él se encontraba barriendo el cuarto, era su turno de limpiarlo esa semana._

 _-¿Sabes algo? Es la mejor idea que has dado- dijo irónicamente._

 _-¿Para qué decirles?_

 _-No lo sé… A lo mejor para que tu hermano no sienta que lo excluyes de tu vida más de lo que lo haces._

 _-Yo no lo excluyo de mi vida– Alego molesto, dejo la escoba a un lado para mirarla.- Solo no encuentro el sentido de porque se lo tenemos que decir._

 _-El sentido, es que, es tu hermano y siempre espera a que le cuentes algo de tu vida o de tu día a día que al fin de en cuentas es lo mismo, por más aburrido que sea. Quiere que hables con él._

 _Eso era pleito seguro. Yukio aun en ese momento se encontraba cerrado a hablar mucho, en ese momento solo el sabia porque. O por lo menos eso creía, Shura era una mujer muy lista como para no darse cuenta._

 _-Lo sé… Ya lo sé, pero no puedo- soltó un suspiro._

 _-No seas ridículo._

 _-No soy ridículo, digo la verdad no puedo hablar con el libremente no puedo verlo fijamente la cara._

 _-Eso paso hace meses Yukio, paso antes de que empezáramos a salir. Rin te trata como siempre te trato, no le importa lo que paso, bueno si le importa pero trata de dejarlo atrás, pero no puede por más que quiere- La voz de Shura sonaba un poco triste._

 _-¿Por qué no puede?_

 _-Porque no lo dejas hacerlo, debes de aprender a ser más abierto con él, más bien con todos, de los demás también te alejas, pero a nadie le duele más que a Rin- Hizo una pausa, Yukio tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, parecía un niño al cual estaban regañando, algo que Shura vio gracioso y dulce.-Están en lo mismo que antes de lo que paso. Porque tú no le dices nada._

 _-Tienes razón- admitió, de nada le serviría negarlo.- Pero es difícil hacerlo, puedo tratar de hablar más con Nii-san._

 _-No trates, hazlo._

 _-Muy bien, cambiando de tema ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en mi psicóloga personal?_

 _-No lo sé, debería de empezar a cobrarte._

 _Los dos empezaron a reir, era algo increíble como cambiaban el ambiente de la plática de un momento a otro, era algo que les gustaba, bastante a decir verdad. Cuando dejaron de reir, sus miradas se clavaron en el otro, ella se levantó y camino hacia él, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, rozo sus narices mientras sonreían y le beso, un beso dulce, tierno pero cargado al mismo tiempo de pasión._

 _-Oye Yukio necesito… ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Los dos rompieron el beso rápidamente, no oyeron la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera habían escuchado a alguien acercarse. Rin estaba atónito, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y su mirada pasaba de la confusión a una que Yukio y Shura no descifraban._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- grito nuevamente._

 _-Bueno ahora no hay que volver a hablar del tema de cómo y cuándo le íbamos a decir.-bromeo Shura, Yukio solo la reprendió con la mirada.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad._

 _-Me pueden decir que lo que acabo de ver no fue real, por favor –Suplico Rin._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntaron Shura y Yukio al unísono._

 _-¿Fue real?- hizo una pausa, mirándolos fijamente.-Oh._

 _-¿Oh?- pregunto Yukio.-Es lo único que vas a decir "Oh", no me esperaba que es lo que fueras a decir Nii-san._

 _-Ni yo.-secundo Shura._

 _-No, no es un "Oh" de ese tipo, solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa… Digo… Mmm, tu eres mi hermano y Shura le he tomado un cariño especial, es como si fuera mi hermana. Sera raro presentarlos como mis hermanos y decir que son novios._

 _Eso último hizo que el color se les fuera de la cara a los dos. El silencio se hizo presente de una forma incomoda hasta que Rin estallo en risas._

 _-JAJAJA… Hubieran visto sus caras… JAJAJA._

 _-Lo voy a matar.-sentencio Shura quien empezó a caminar hacia Rin, la vio pero no le importo siguió riendo. Yukio la freno con el brazo._

 _-No fue gracioso Nii-san._

 _-Para ustedes no, para mí si –Paro de reir pero su voz aun sonaba burlona.-Y además no le veo ningún problema en que los quiera como hermanos a los dos._

 _-Jamás se te vaya a ocurrir decirle esto a nadie –Advirtió su hermano menor._

 _-¿Decirles que? ¿Sobre esto que ocurrió quitando lo de los hermanos o nada más lo de los hermanos?_

 _-Las dos – Dijeron Yukio y Shura al unísono_

 _-Okey… Jamás se lo diré a nadie. Aparte estúpido cuatro ojos ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? –Rin paso de una cara de risa a una de enojo leve de un momento a otro._

 _-Mmm… No lo sé –Fue lo único que supo que contestar._

 _Rin suspiro._

 _-Como sea, ya sabía que entre ustedes dos pasaba algo._

 _-¿En serio? –Pregunto Shura incrédula._

 _-Claro… No soy tonto – Los dos se le quedaron viendo.-Bueno no soy tan tonto ¿Ok?, se notaba. Acaso creían que son los reyes de como ocultar una relación, de las miradas discretas y mucho más, que creyeron que nadie jamás se percataría._

 _-¿Alguien más lo intuye?_

 _-Claro que si Yukio… Renzo es muy listo y Shiemi también intuye que algo paso entre ustedes dos, los demás no se han fijado o si lo hacen no lo comentan._

 _-¿Y qué opinas? –Pregunto su hermano menor._

 _-¿Qué opino? Vaya, no sé cuánto tiempo lo ocultaron, pero creo que no importa lo que yo opine, si te dijera que no estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué harían? –Cuando les pregunto camino pasando en medio de los dos y se sentó en donde anteriormente había estado Shura. La pregunta les tomó por sorpresa, voltearon a ver a Rin rápidamente. Su mirada estaba seria, raramente se veía a su hermano mayor con esa cara.- Es obvio que no terminarían ¿verdad?_

 _-Obviamente –respondieron los dos, pero solo Yukio continúo hablando.- ¿También es esto una clase de broma?_

 _-No, te estoy diciendo lo que estoy pensando._

 _-Estás enojado ¿No?_

 _Shura desde ese momento decidió que guardaría silencio._

 _-En parte de sí, pero supongo que algún día me lo planeabas decir ¿No?_

 _-Por supuesto que si Nii-san._

 _-Entonces no hay problema, me alegra que estén juntos, hacen una linda pareja. Acuérdate que del odio al amor solo hay un paso –Dijo sonriendo y después volvió a estar serio.- Ahora necesito que me prestes tu libro de ciencias el mío lo perdí y sin el no puedo hacer la tarea._

 _-¿Tarea? ¿Tu haciendo tarea?_

 _-Sí, es para el proyecto final del bimestre, no quiero reprobar ciencias otra vez._

 _-Está en el lado derecho de mi escritorio._

 _-Gracias – Se levantó de la silla, agarro el libro y se sentó ahora en su escritorio, dándoles la espalda a los dos._

 _Shura se acercó a él y susurro:_

 _-Habla con él –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue._

 **Fin Flashback**

¿Había hablado con Rin? Si, ¿Discutieron? Sí, no era ninguna novedad, pero al menos fue la última pelea fuerte que tuvieron. El desahogarse el uno con el otro sobre lo que sentían fue algo relajador para los dos, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban riendo y pidiéndose perdón por varias cosas. Los hermanos eran así ¿No? Siempre peleaban y al rato ya andaban riéndose y pidiéndole perdón al otro.

Se encontraba en frente del edificio, dio un largo suspiro, empezaba a hacer frio. No traía chamarra, entre las prisas se le olvido tomar una, al ser fin de semana y confiado en lo que habían dicho los meteorólogos de que haría calor todos los días de esa semana y también en la noche solo se había puesto una playera sencilla y unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos zapatos de vestir.

-Demonios.-Susurro.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y toco el timbre. Oyó la voz de ella diciendo "Un momento" unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

-Hola.

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto sorprendida.- Nos vimos hace rato, ¿Paso algo?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro pasa.

Shura empezó a vivir en ese departamento casi desde hace unos meses atrás (no más de cuatro), recordaba perfectamente que todos la habían ayudado a elegir los muebles (aunque ella termino decidiendo unos que nadie había propuesto), también varias cosas de cocina, baño, cuarto, sala y unos cuantos adornitos. Lo primordial y lo que podría entrar ya que el departamento no era muy grande.

La entrada no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña. Lo primero con lo que te topabas al entrar era la cocina (mano izquierda) enfrente de ella una barra que el mismo le había ayudado a montar. Solo consistía de dos sillas. Pasando de esto estaba la sala, solo consistía de un sillón y una mesita con una televisión encima con el de DVD al lado. El cuarto estaba al fondo, con su respectivo balcón, al lado de este se encontraba la entrada para el baño.

-Toma asiento, ¿Quieres Té?

-Ehh… Si, gracias.

Shura fue directamente a la cocina, quito la tetera de la estufa y sirvió en dos tazas de té verde. Yukio se sentó en la silla de la barra que estaba pegada a la pared.

\- ¿Y qué paso? – Puso las tazas en la barra, ella se quedó en donde estaba, solo se recargo con los codos.

Yukio tomo un poco de té antes de hablar, no sabía que iba a decirle. Parecía uno de esos personajes de las películas o los mangas Shõjo en estos momentos.

-Ehh… Bueno tenía que hablar contigo de algo.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que te dije hace rato… Yo no me refería… -Shura lo interrumpió.

-¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

-Sí, creo que no dije las cosas como tenía que decirlas – guardo silencio rápidamente por una extraña razón, Shura noto que se puso levemente rojo de las mejillas.

-Eres muy tierno y el que te sonrojes te da un plus muy kawaii cuatro ojos – Dejo de recargarse y con las manos lo tomo de las mejillas y lo pellizco, como lo haría una abuela con su nieto.

-Auch… Oye duele – Cuando logro quitarse las manos de ella de encima se sobo, continuo hablando cuando se dejó de sobar. – Y no me digas kawaii… Solo quiero decirte que debemos de ponernos de acuerdo.

Ella se sorprendió

-¿En qué? – Pregunto mientras se ponía derecha y se cruzaba de brazos.

-A lo mejor los fines de semana tengo tiempo libre, podríamos vernos ¿No te parece?

-Sí, pero… -Esta vez fue Yukio quien la interrumpió a ella.

-Nada de eso… Creo que en la tarde entendiste mal cuando lo dije.

-¿Qué entendí mal? – Su voz se oyó indignada y molesta al igual que su mirada.

-Bueno… Yo no me supe expresar.

-Crees que por eso me fui ¿Verdad? – Sonó curiosa pero también pareció que lo dijo en un suspiro algo que despisto a Yukio, algo raro él siempre sabía leer a las personas, bueno no siempre, pero casi nunca fallaba.

-Sí. –Para que mentirle, de nada le serviría decir que no.

-No fue por lo que dijiste, ni el cómo lo dijiste.

-¿En serio? –Ahora se sentía un idiota.

-No - Confesó. - Pero después me acordé que a veces tienes la manía de decir las cosas sin pensar. Pero eso no evito que me doliera aunque sea un poco…

-Yo no digo las cosas sin pensar – Alego molesto.

-¿Y entonces cómo catalogas lo de "Alejarme de todo y de todos"? – dijo esto último imitandolo, eso lo molestó un poco más.

-No lo sé… Un momento de estupidez.

-No, eso lo dijiste sin pensar, este es tu momento de estupidez y a un nivel máximo.

-Está bien ya entendí que soy un estúpido, lo admito ¿Feliz?

-Como te odio – fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste te odio.

-Y se puede saber porque me tienes como tu novio si me odias ¿Eh?

-¡Ah! ¡No te odio a ti estúpido cuatro ojos! –Grito mientras descruzaba los brazos, puso las manos en la barra e inclino su cuerpo sobre ella un poco.

-¡No me grites! Aparte no es congruente que me digas que me odias y después me digas que no.

-Odio que me pongas así, eso es lo que odio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te odio por qué haces ponerme así, como una adolescente estúpidamente enamorada y lo odio, porque parecemos unos estúpidos personajes de un manga o anime Shõjo.

-En ese caso yo también te odio – Se levantó de la silla y puso las manos en la barra, se miraron fijamente.

-No puedes odiarme a mí por eso – dijo con una sonrisa

-Ni siquiera te voy a preguntar por qué ya que, lo más seguro es que digas la estupidez que estoy pensando que dirás.

-Claro que no es una estupidez es la verdad, estúpido cuatro ojos.

-Creí que ya lo habías dejado ese tema en el pasado – Dijo seriamente.

-Pues ya ves que no tanto, además de es algo que siempre va estar presente de alguna forma.

Yukio suspiro antes de decir algo que enserio terminara convirtiendo eso en algo mayor de lo que debía ser, de hecho ni siquiera tendrían que estar discutiendo.

-¿Por qué discutimos?

-Por qué toque el tema de tu edad – contesto sinceramente mientras volteaba.

-Mira no tendríamos que estar discutiendo, lo único que te quería decir es que eso de alejarme de todo y todos lo dije sin pensar, si a veces dijo cosas sin pensar y esa fue una de esas, en eso tienes mucha razón.

-Muy bien, pero ya te había dicho que… - la interrumpió.

-Nada, te hirió lo que dije y lo sé, lo dijiste de hecho hace un momento.

-Dije que solo un poco – reprocho.

-Lo que sea, ¿Estamos en paz, no? Después de armar este número.

-Sí.

Yukio camino a donde se encontraba ella (en realidad era dar una vuelta pequeña para entrar a la cocina), se acercó rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Esta vez tenía más experiencia que la primera vez que la beso. Estaba cargado de amor, pasión y un poco de ternura, con sus personalidades los dos luchaban en todo por tener el control, eso incluía también a los besos.

Estaban totalmente sumidos en el beso, él tenía una mano entre el cabello de ella y otra en la barra, ella tenía las dos manos en la barra a su espalda, estaban muy cerca. Yukio se acordó dónde estaban (debía de aprender a controlarse), maldijo por debajo a las hormonas.

Rin ya lo estaría esperando para cenar.

Termino el beso por esas razones y también porque le empezaba a faltar un poco de aire, se separó de ella, los dos estaban un poco rojos, pero Yukio estaba más rojo.

-Ya me tengo que ir, hay tarea que tengo que hacer. –mintió.

Shura le dedico una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-Claro, no quiero que me hagas algo indebido.

-No pudiste contenerte de no decirlo ¿Verdad?

-No, aparte de que conseguí el resultado esperado, el cual era que te pusieras más rojo de lo que estabas, ahora pareces una manzana.

-Adiós – Se dirigió a la puerta, ella estaba detrás de él, se puso los zapatos de nuevo, ya se encontraba afuera del departamento, volteo para decirle de nuevo adiós, cuando volteo ella lo beso fue corto y rápido.

-Hasta luego, te quiero. –Sonrió guiñándole un ojo y cerró la puerta al instante.

Se odiaría por ser infantil luego pero se arrepentiría si no lo decía.

-Yo también te quiero. –dijo a media voz.

Fue suficiente para que ella lo escuchara ya que se escuchó que decía pegada a la puerta:

-Lo sé.

Yukio sonrío, la amaba. Quizás debería de decirle más seguido esa palabra, bueno en realidad jamás le había dicho que la amaba, solo que la quería y ella igual, como en ese momento. Quizás se lo dijera el próximo día que se vieran.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Ahora si lo que me faltaba.**

 **Esta historia en parte se la quiero dedicar dos personitas muy especiales para mi (Si, a lo mejor lo tuve que poner al principio, lo se), que son Sayori OA y Luzmela1, que me ayudaron a inspirarme en gran parte de la historia por todo lo que hablamos a veces.**

 **Siento que a lo mejor me quedo un poco** **dramática pero en mi interior siento que su relación sería algo así, todos estos problemas, circunstancias, como lo gusten llamar, son por lo que atraviesa esta pareja, que no es como cualquier otra, ya que deben de enfrentar un reto que yo llamo "Diferencia de edades" que es a mi parecer el reto u obstaculo más grande que deben enfrentar. Bueno le cuento esto aquí porque sino, no me dará tiempo de decir mas cosas xD pero creo que me di a entender.**

 **Me parece que juego con las personalidades de ambos, pero también juego con la personalidad de un tercer personaje en esta historia que es Rin, creo que la evolución es algo importante por lo que deben de pasar todos, en parte esta es mi justificación por sí quedaron muy OCc. Y también juego con una situación que mencionan pero no digo que es, creo que entenderan de que hablo ;)**

 **Bueno espero sus review, cualquier opinión es bien recibida, también cualquier falta de ortografía me disculpo y me despido que me estoy cayendo de sueño, aquí son las 00:30 ¿Qué hora es en su país?**

 **Nos leemos pronto :3**


End file.
